


Devotion So Pure

by aldiara



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble Day 2015, Gen, i almost went to the special hell, no goats were harmed in the making of this drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows where Ragnar's affections truly lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion So Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Goat" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Soft hair under Ragnar’s fingers, covering softer skin. A tremble of damp lips against his fingertips, eager for his touch. That sensitive spot behind the ear; those dark lashes, long and luxurious.

Legs strain and struggle against his, whether to draw closer or pull away, he can’t quite tell. 

“It’s alright,” Ragnar murmurs soothingly. “I’ve got you.”

Wide dark eyes meet his, full of trust and the fiercest, most unconditional love he’s ever known.

*

Across the room, Aslaug frowns, watching her husband fondle yet another goat. “He’s… not quite right sometimes, is he?”

Lagertha snorts. “Trust me, I’m well aware.”


End file.
